


The Last Letter

by self_shipping_time



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Food, Illusions, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_shipping_time/pseuds/self_shipping_time
Summary: Born unexpectedly on October 1, 1989, along with 42 other children, Parker was a contender for the Umbrella Academy. His parents refused to give him up and tried to raise him as a normal child, despite knowing that he may have supernatural abilities. They kept all of it from Parker, so he had to slowly discover it on his own.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> These first two chapters will take place before Parker meets Ben. He won't appear until around the third chapter. Parker is around 14 in the first half and 16 in the second.

Parker can remember the first time he used his powers. At the time, he had no idea what had happened. It took him a while to figure it out.

He thought back to the time when he was walking down the sidewalk, listening to his friends laughing. He was content, but a bit distracted by his thoughts.

He stayed distracted until he stumbled out of his thoughts and into a stranger, knocking her down onto the sidewalk. He blinked a few times and one friend started to help her up.

“Parker, pay attention. you just knocked this lady over,” one of his friends said.

“Oh, yeah. I’m so sorry about that!” confused about how he managed to not notice her. She was wearing a bright red shirt and if he was paying attention there would’ve been no way to miss her.

Once they finished helping the woman up, she replied with, "It's whatever," and started to walk away.

As the woman left, Parker turned back to his friends and said, “That was weird, I really didn’t see her there.”

“It doesn’t matter, she’s gone now,” his friend Mel pointed behind them.

Parker turned to see where his friend was pointing to see the woman walking away.

“It’s like she vanished,” Mel continued.

“What do you mean? She’s right there.”

“That doesn't make any sense," she said, but when she turned around she saw the woman walking away.

"When Mel pointed out that she was gone, I didn't see her," agreed his one friend.

"She was there and then she was gone. Now we can see her again.”

"Yeah, that's really weird," Parker said uneasily.

"Maybe she was an alien."

"Or, maybe she has the power of invisibility, but she can't control it yet."

"Maybe Parker's an alien."

"Oh! Or maybe..."

His friends tried to comprehend what had happened as he wondered if he was the cause of all of it.

* * *

A few years later, Parker used his powers a second time. This time he would realize that what his sister saw was caused by him.

He and his sister, Abby, were joking around in the kitchen when Parker grabbed the last slice of cake before his sister could.

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed.

"What's up?" he smiled.

"That should have been mine!"

"What should've been yours? I've done nothing!"

"You stole the last piece of cake!"

"Nope, I didn't! You didn't see me do anything," he teased.

"Wait, that's weird. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Parker questioned, seeing the confused look on Abby's face.

"The cake. It just disappeared."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, it's just gone."

"That's strange, I'm eating it right now," he said and Abby's eyes widened.

"It's back somehow. Maybe you can turn things invisible," Abby joked.

"Abby, that's impossible," he said with a laugh.

"I mean, the kids at that academy can do similar things."

"What academy?"

Abby’s widened as she quickly looked away. Then she said, "It's nothing. In fact, I'll see you later. I have math homework to do."

"Oh, ok. Bye," he said as she left him to dwell on what just happened.


End file.
